


疼痛记忆

by D_YKWIA7



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_YKWIA7/pseuds/D_YKWIA7
Summary: 是豆四（有OMCs X Reese提及）。太冷了所以自割腿肉，本来是想写PWP的，没想到会写这么多，一切ooc都是我的错。
Relationships: Lionel Fusco/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	疼痛记忆

**Author's Note:**

> 是豆四（有OMCs X Reese提及）。  
> 太冷了所以自割腿肉，本来是想写PWP的，没想到会写这么多，一切ooc都是我的错。

皮鞋踩踏地面的声响在空旷的停车场显得十分突兀，警探手里拎着从街边唯一一家没有打烊的便利店买来的速食三明治——即使是当日日期最新鲜的但也即将过期——来充当他和Lee今晚的晚饭。好吧，也许是早饭，Fusco并不确定等自己从渡口开车回到城里时Lee是否已经睡着了。他猛然想起今早还答应了儿子晚上会早点回家和他一起看大都会的决赛，该死的。

警探坐到车里后随手把便利店袋子扔到了副驾驶座上，靠上座椅的背部又开始隐隐作痛，当然这一切都要怪那个西装混蛋。本来今天也该是待在局里写写结案报告就可以混过去的一天，下午三点之前，Fusco还满心欢喜地坐在办公桌前喝着同事捎回来的冰美式，感叹今天纽约的美好，直到那部放在抽屉里的手机开始了仿佛永远不会平息的震动。在点击接听键之前Fusco甚至还抱有一丝幻想，即使是推销壮阳药也好，他甚至愿意买几盒以表感谢。当然，电话来自高疯帅先生，之后发生的一切自然而然是警探再次跑去给西装男处理犯罪现场，期间后背还被突然醒来不知好歹的黑帮成员来了一棍。

倒霉的一天，Fusco想着。正当他准备发动汽车时，低沉沙哑的男声从后座传出。

“晚上好，Lionel，想我了吗？”突然响起的声音让警探猛地抖了一下，钥匙落到了座椅边缝里。

“靠，你再这样吓哥，以后局里体检测出心脏病你要对我负全责。”Fusco大声嚷嚷着，同时扭动着略有些肥胖的身躯，艰难地弯下腰将手臂塞进座位底下开始胡乱摸索。

“放心Lionel，等你心脏病犯了的那一天我会亲自开车送你去医院——用偷来的救护车。”

“借你吉言。”

警探没好气地嘟囔着，声音里夹杂了一丝疲惫与不耐烦。天知道他每天在NYPD任职时要编多少谎言去帮神奇小子和眼镜儿那份仿佛永不停歇的地下工作。他前几天甚至为了给西装男擦屁股而被上司叫到办公室骂工作懈怠，丢失了今年的年终奖金，那份奖金他本打算年末带着儿子一起去普吉岛度假！现在不仅奖金没了，自己的调休假期八成也泡了汤。感谢纽约的“守法公民”们以及道德水平过高的有钱阔佬。Fusco忿忿地想着，背地里已经翻了无数个白眼。

然而上帝今天偏要和他作对似的，无论警探怎么努力伸手够缝隙里的钥匙，他的胳膊都因为座位过窄的缝隙而无法再向前伸出一点。正当他今天不知道第几次要爆粗口时，冰凉的触感贴到了他的脸上。

“你在找这个吗，Lionel？”Reese的声音带着一点笑意，Fusco没有回头都能想象出那个男人脸上会露出的表情，他忍住再次翻白眼的欲望。

“谢了。”警探转身接过他递来的钥匙的同时，也终于看清了后座男人今天的模样：平日被发胶打理得一丝不苟的头发稍有些凌乱的散落在额前，眼眶周围一片淤青，嘴唇上也有着殴打后产生的裂痕，风衣下的白衬衫上有着点点血迹。但愿不是他自己的血，Fusco这样想着。

发动汽车后他回想着刚刚那个男人的模样，又想到他回家肯定不会第一时间好好处理自己的伤口而是一脑袋扎到沙发上汲取宝贵的睡眠，也许是地板上。靠，他甚至不确定这个男人家里真的会有像样的可以睡觉的家具。警探沉默了一会儿最终将汽车熄火。

“你确定不需要我帮你处理一下伤口吗？我车后座放了备用的医疗箱，你知道的，干我们这行的总会遇到一些麻烦。”Fusco也不知道自己在解释些什么，等他再次转过身时，后座的男人好像睡着了一样，细长的睫毛投下一片阴影，地下车库的灯光显得前特工的脸更加苍白。他盯着Reese的脸看了一会儿，确定不会得到答复后，叹了口气，拉开车门移动到车后座。

备用医疗箱是最近才添置的，虽然确实当警探会多多少少遇上那么点偏激的民众，但凶案组还是和死人尸体打交道更多。如果不是上个月载着大个子连闯五个红灯就为了赶到最近的医疗机构，Fusco也许这辈子都不会在车里放这么一堆玩意儿。正当他准备拆封全新的绷带时，前特工终于睁开眼开口道：“我很肯定你最先遇到的麻烦会是过度肥胖，以及，我很好，你不要多管闲事。”

Reese的话显然挑断了胖警探最后的神经。

“多管闲事？你管这叫多管闲事？”Fusco猛地揪住他的衣领把他按在了车门上，没有控制住的力道让Reese忍不住皱了皱眉头。

“我他妈为了你那什么该死的英雄情结每天跑断了腿！连办公室里屁都不会的上司也按着我的头骂我，就为了给你多管闲事！你他妈知不知道今晚我答应了儿子和他一起看球赛，因为你，我又要回去编谎言去解释我今晚为什么晚回家！”

积攒的不满一股脑溢出，Fusco像是再也无法忍受一般朝着那个男人怒吼着。然而Reese却平静地接受着警探的恼怒，脸上除了隐约的疲惫外没有任何表情。突然间前特工的手扶上了警探的脸庞，就在Fusco愣住的瞬间，冰冷的嘴唇碰上了他的。起初只是唇瓣间的轻触，渐渐的，前特工开始用舌头舔舐警探的嘴唇。当Fusco反应过来时，一股难以言说的感情涌上心头。

他开始回吻，用咬的方式。

警探狠狠地咬着Reese的唇瓣，像是在宣布自己的主权。前特工嘴上愈合不久的伤口也随之裂开，Fusco咬着、吸吮着，嘴里充斥着淡淡的咸味——Reese血的味道。在他们吻到快要窒息时，前特工推开了他。

“你现在又想让我操你，对吧，像个用完就扔掉的垃圾。”

Reese没有回答，他只是慢慢地将手移动到警探身下，开始揉捏已经半勃的性器。当他感受到Fusco逐渐变粗的喘气时，便俯下身伸出舌尖隔着裤子描摹着警探阴茎的轮廓，直到裤子上明显显现出一片水渍。前特工用舌头勾出裤子拉锁后轻轻咬住拉下拉链，紫红色的硕大性器直直立在Reese的眼前，让他愣了愣神。

“我不喜欢穿内裤，有意见吗？”Fusco明显注意到了他的停顿。

Reese轻笑了一声便一口将整个性器含到了口中开始吞咽，警探强忍住顶动胯部的意图，他看着那个都市传说伏在他胯下舔着自己的阴茎为自己口交，征服欲渐渐涌上心头，于是伸出手揪住Reese的头发便开始横冲直撞。粗长的阴茎一次次地撞击到前特工的嘴腔深处，来不及咽下的唾液从Reese的嘴角流下，咽反射让他下意识地缩紧喉咙。

充斥着生理泪水而发红的眼眶，因为阴茎进出张到极致的嘴和脸上搏斗留下的伤痕，在这样的视觉冲击下Fusco忍不住直接射在了前特工的嘴里。没有预兆的射精混合着唾液呛得Reese开始流眼泪，他强忍着呕吐感一点一点地咽下口中的液体。Fusco退出自己的阴茎，一部分白浊的精液被带出来蹭到了前特工的嘴角上。看着眼前人因为各种液体而凌乱的脸庞，警探还未完全疲软的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。

Reese抬起身用手背胡乱擦了擦脸上的液体，正准备整理有一点揉皱的上衣，警探按住他的头便亲了上去，肥厚的舌头掠过牙齿缠上了另一个人的。Fusco的手也没有闲着，他的左手向下隔着衬衫开始揉捏前特工的乳头，慢慢感受到那一点突起后便加大了手上的力道，隔着衣物摩擦的快感让Reese轻哼了一声。Fusco放过了前特工的嘴，转而去照顾另一边被冷落的乳头。他用舌头打着圈舔舐着那一点，紧接着像婴儿对待奶嘴那般啃咬起来，另一只手用力捏着乳尖向外拉拽着，像是在试探人体的极限。Reese仰着头将脆弱的脖颈暴露出来，颤抖的睫毛掩饰不住疼痛带来的快感。

由于长期处理号码而禁欲的身体在又一次乳尖的拉拽下攀上高潮，Reese咬着唇低声呻吟着，身体微微颤抖。Fusco注意到Reese的高潮后便开始伸手解他的腰带，当Reese从射精后的不应期里缓解过来时，警探正掰开他的臀瓣打算用刚刚的精液润滑穴口。

“操你的。”前特工挣扎着摆脱开Fusco肥胖的身躯，随即又问道：“你和男人做过吗？”

“我又不是同性恋。难道你做过？”警探对着Reese突如其来的疑问摸不着头脑。

Reese没有回答，随后将后背抵在车门上，张开了自己的双腿。

“我自己来。”Reese舔着自己的手指，柔软的舌头包裹着漂亮的指节，他由下往上的动作让Fusco不由地想起刚刚那场火辣的口交，警探用手狠狠地捏住自己硬得发疼的性器上下撸了几下。而后Reese一只手掰开臀瓣，另一只手抚摸着穴口的褶皱，他缓慢地将一根手指推进，开始为自己扩张。当后穴能完全容纳弯曲的手指时，他又伸进了第二根，接着是第三根。进出的手指勉强刺激着体内那一点，身前的阴茎抽动着变得充血挺立。

“可以了。”完全扩张的后穴在手指抽出后张合着。Fusco起身后随即将粗大的性器缓慢插入那处柔软的地方，穴肉随着警探的动作紧密地吸附在肉棒上。缺乏润滑的后穴即使扩张过也无法一下将警探的阴茎完全容纳。Fusco被内壁吸得发疼，而Reese感觉下身一阵撕裂，细密的汗水从额头冒出。他放松着自己，然后咬着嘴唇像是下定决心般开始前后扭动自己的臀部，粉红的穴肉随着动作向外翻出又随着阴茎的没入消失在交合处。

后车座的空间对于两个男人显得过于狭窄，警探将Reese的腿弯曲着压到那个男人的前胸，另一只手扣住他的腰便开始操弄温暖的肉穴。疼痛逐渐被快感取代，Reese将手伸下去套弄着自己，嘴里发出一声声闷哼。在又一次顶弄里Reese突然提高了自己的音量，包含着阴茎的下体也一阵收缩，警探听到后更加卖力地冲着那一点撞击着，再也无法藏匿的破碎的呻吟从身下男人口中叫出。

Fusco看着身下的人，平日里总是用言语戏弄他的人，现在眼神涣散地躺在他身下，强有力的身体被他的性器贯穿。他像是要把前特工操穿一样，每一次操弄都顶在最深处，粗大的肉棒摩擦着腺体。Reese随着体内的进出粗暴地撸动着自己的下身，感受到肉穴收缩的警探伸手掐住身下人红肿的乳尖便开始左右扯动。体内体外的多重刺激让前特工一下就攀上了高潮，射出的精液堆积在衬衫上，他的阴茎颤抖着，前端随着前列腺的摩擦向外渗出一股股液体。没过多久Fusco便也高潮射在了他体内，软下来的阴茎从Reese的后穴退出，里面的精液也随着动作一滴滴地落下。

Fusco草草擦了擦自己的阴茎塞回裤内便扭头看向Reese，他还保持着刚刚交合完的姿势：胸腔在大开的领口下上下起伏着，衣摆勉强遮住下体，凌乱的衬衫上充斥着精液和汗水，张开的腿间那处随着呼吸一张一合，一两滴精液挂在穴口处显得格外扎眼。警探咽了咽口水，弯下身捡起掉落在地上那包还未拆封的绷带后，随手扔到了Reese身边。

“身上没有纸巾，你就用这个凑活着擦擦吧。”说完便下车回到驾驶座上发动了车子。

“巴克斯特街810号。”随后便是一阵沉默，除了车后座布料摩擦的声音外，就只剩下汽车在空旷的街道上行驶的声音。

Fusco从不知道时间会过得如此漫长，他觉得车内空气开始变得稀薄，手指焦虑地敲击着方向盘皮质的表面，被一次次调高的收音机音量也没有给他带来丝毫缓解。在第五次伸手去够音量键时，他透过后视镜偷瞄后座的男人，窗外忽明忽暗的灯光让他看不清Reese脸上的表情，只能看到前特工向窗户微微倾斜的脑袋。警探的手顿了顿，转而按上了减号键。

路灯向下投射着暖橘色的光线，平日繁忙的街道在午夜也只剩下零零落落的几辆车向着不同的目的地行驶，打着转向灯的车辆转弯后停在了一栋高楼前——巴克斯特街810号。Fusco伸着脖子望了望那栋建筑，随即撇了下嘴。“也许再干上三十年我也能搬到这里养老。”他想着。更让他苦恼的是后座睡着的男人，他实在想不出该用怎样的语气来叫醒他，尤其刚刚还发生了那些事。正当他在脑内做思想斗争时，Reese恰巧醒了过来——也许他从未睡着，毕竟那是神奇小子——他凝视着窗外的大楼，深夜只有零星的几扇窗亮着微弱的灯光，光点在黑暗里显得那么孤独又微不足道。Reese发出了声几不可闻的叹息便拉开了车门。

就在Reese要关上车门时，Fusco像是终于想起来点什么，急忙开口：“等一下！”他一把抓过副驾驶座上那包三明治，伸手递到Reese的面前。前特工盯着他手里的便利店袋子，刚要开口说话，Fusco又说道：“我最近节食减肥，这三明治热量太高了，哥才不吃。”他抖抖手里的袋子，一脸你不拿走我就直接扔到车外的表情。Reese无奈地接过去，顿了顿：“谢谢你，Lionel。”轻柔的话语消失在关闭的车门后。警探隔着车窗目送着那个高大的男人，看他一点点消失在黑暗中。Fusco就这样在车内坐着，目光盯着窗外的黑暗，头脑中的思绪像一片乱麻。他放任着自己发了一会儿呆，随后发动车辆向相反的方向驶去。

第二天的Fusco在刺耳的闹铃声里从床上爬了起来，他坐在床上和打架的上下眼皮做着最后的斗争，恍惚的神经在他拿起手机打开屏幕的那一刻立即清醒。“操操操操操！”在不知不觉里他按掉了整整八个闹铃，时间跨度将近整整一个小时！警探手忙脚乱地从床上爬起来，对着水龙头摸了一把脸，就套着随手从衣柜里揪出的新西装急忙跑出门。

倒霉透了。Fusco坐在办公桌前，写着因为迟到而被惩罚的厚厚一摞凶杀案报告，就在半小时前，他的操蛋上司还特意嘱咐他下班前必须写完。说实话，警探不是没有想过打电话求助那个永远都能掌握他信息的超级大脑，毕竟自己帮了他那么多忙要一点回报总没有错吧。但是想到Reese很有可能也在他身边时警探立马打消了这个念头，他昨晚在内心写下的所有应对方案都以不可行告终，他甚至想过要不要从此就离开纽约，搬到一个Reese这辈子都找不到他的地方。正当他头脑风暴时，那部放在抽屉里的手机又不合时宜地响了。“不是吧。”Fusco甩开手里的笔，将脸深深埋到手里，他开始认真地考虑适合二次就业的城市，甚至是国家。最终他还是认命地拿出了手机，上面只有一条两分钟前发来的简短讯息：“露天停车场”。

Fusco慢吞吞地走到车边，期间他思考了很多问题，甚至反思自己为什么曾经要当一名警察，也许选择另一个完全不同的职业也不会变成今天这样。他拉开车门，坐到车位上，关闭车门。随后便紧盯着车窗的一角，仿佛上面有着复杂的世界难题。突然间一小包东西被扔到他腿上，他疑惑地拿起扭过头看着旁边的男人，Reese依旧保持着望着窗外的姿势。

“培根芝士汉堡，你的最爱，让店家多加了一份培根。”Reese慢吞吞地说道，声音里听不出另外的情感。

好吧，就算死也要做个饱死鬼对不对，何必和吃的过不去。Fusco随即撕开包装袋便开始狼吞虎咽起来。车内只能听到警探吃汉堡时包装袋被揉捏的声响，和空调运作时发出的呼呼声。就当警探吃完最后一口时，Reese终于转过身将视线移到Fusco身上。那个男人和平时没有什么不同，万年不变的黑西装白衬衫，不管什么季节都不会扣上的前两个扣子，以及被发胶打理整齐的头发。其实他更喜欢眼前男人没有用发胶时会垂到额前的柔软碎发，但是警探只敢在心里想想，这个秘密他就算到死的那天也不会说出来。

“五个人。”Reese看了一眼Fusco，又将视线移到车窗外漫无目的地注视着。

“你知道的，军队就是那样，新兵进去头几天都不好过，性侵是一件很平常的事情，在男人之间。”Reese说完后喝了一口手里的咖啡，看着窗外一对亲昵的情侣恋恋不舍地亲吻着道别，“以及你不是用完就扔的垃圾，Lionel。”

沉默再次弥漫在两人间，没有人知道他们心里在想着什么。

直到警探伸手扶上Reese的脸颊，探身吻了上去。一个不含任何情欲的吻。他们的唇轻触着，Reese的嘴上还残留着一点苦咖啡的味道。两个人都知道这个吻意味着什么，Fusco前一晚心里混乱的情绪也随着互相交换的气息渐渐平缓。是Reese最先拉开了两人的距离，他平复了一下心情，随后脸上立即出现了平时那种狡黠的笑容：“现在离你下班只有两个小时了，Lionel，我可不会替你写报告。”

“靠，我就知道即使是现在你也不会放过挖苦我的机会。”看着满脸苦相的Fusco，Reese忍不住笑出了声。

“我先回家睡觉了，昨晚可把我折腾得够累。”Reese推开车门正要下车，又像是想起来什么一样扭过头说道：“如果你一定要吃那家便利店的三明治，换个口味吧，除非那是你的特殊癖好。”说完便离开了他的车。Fusco看着那个男人随手将空纸杯扔到了路边的垃圾箱里，在夕阳下被拉长的背影渐渐消失在了街角。

好吧，也许今天也不算那么糟糕。


End file.
